Gaston LeGume
Gaston LeGume (also known as Gaston) is the main antagonist of Disney's 30th full-length animated feature film Beauty and the Beast, and its 2017 live action adaptation of the same name. He is also one of the supporting antagonists in Mickey's House of Villains. He is a treacherous, chauvinistic, egotistical, deceptive, and arrogant hunter from Belle's village who was after Belle's hand in marriage by any means necessary. In the original 1991 film, he was voiced by Richard White. In the 2017 live action film, he was portrayed by Luke Evans, who previously played Owen Shaw in the Fast & Furious franchise by Universal Pictures. Personality Gaston initially happens to be a handsome and muscular hunter who certainly likes to brag off his abilities toward others for pleasure. However, beneath his charming looks is an extremely rude, impatient, manipulative, and narcissistic person who is willing to appeal to his own ego by any means necessary. He is very conservative and narrow-minded to the extent that he disapproves intellectualism as he regards ideas as "dangerous pastimes"; he is also extremely misogynistic and lascivious, as he believes that women's sole purpose in life is to serve and obey men. Because of his charming looks, he is well-respected in the village as he was able to rouse up a mob to help him kill the Beast, although it was clear that he cared nothing for the villagers in general as he was using them all as pawns to justify his own needs. He is also shown to be completely lustful and provocative towards Belle, as he plans to marry her because of her beautiful looks as opposed to her nonconformist and unconventional personality. Even when Belle made it clear that she doesn't want to be with Gaston (with LeFou pointing out that the other women in the village are quite fond of Gaston), the latter still wants to marry Belle to satisfy his own ego, proving to be quite regardless of her feelings or anyone else's. He even feels extremely possessive and jealous after learning that Belle has feelings for the Beast, which only incites him in hunting down the Beast, so that he can have Belle for himself. He is also very abusive, insulting, vituperative, uncomplimentary, and argumentative towards LeFou and his buddies, as he would subject them to pain and suffering whenever things go wrong (even if it is not their fault). Despite his anti-intellectualism, Gaston is also very intelligent and knowledgeable, as he can come up with clever plans to get what he wants, such as throwing Belle's father Maurice into the local asylum in order to blackmail Belle into marriage, as well as manipulating the villagers into helping him kill the Beast in case his plan would fail. In spite of his intelligence, Gaston can also be quite spontaneous and impulsive, as shown when he tried to grope Belle by menacingly cornering her announcing "Say you'll marry me." before attempting to kiss her, which forced a disgusted Belle to throw him out of her house in retaliation. In addition, he is extremely cunning, reckless, and passionate, as shown during the climax when he took his chance to fatally attack the Beast without assessing any perilous risks, which ultimately led to his own demise. Other Appearances ''Beauty and the Beast'' (musical) In the musical, Gaston's role remains the same as in the movie. Unlike in the film, however, Gaston is hinted to be extracurricular and adulterous in nature, as he states to the Bimbettes that his "rendezvouses" with them will continue after he marries Belle, implying that his belief of marriage is based on ownership rather than of love and affection. Gaston also gave Belle an unwanted kiss when she refuses his proposal again as her father is being taken away by D'Arque, resulting a furious Belle to slap him in the face before proving Maurice's sanity with the magic mirror. Also, during the fight against the Beast, Gaston arrogantly claimed that Belle sent him over to kill the Beast, but Belle's return to the castle made the Beast realize that what Gaston said is a lie. ''House of Mouse'' Despite his death in the movie, Gaston gained a recurring role on House of Mouse as a guest character, once again voiced by Richard White. His most notable appearance, in the episode "Daisy's Debut", had a running gag in which he frequently injected himself into other people's conversations to say that "No one verbs like Gaston!" This gag would later go through the entire series and would become a memorable catchphrase for Gaston, as well as becoming something of an internet meme. Notable examples of this is when Daisy compliments Ariel's singing voice. He walks by and says, "No one sings like Gaston!" Another one is when Timon and Pumbaa are making a face in a spoon. Gaston leans over and says, "No one makes faces in spoons like Gaston!" with an annoyed Timon answering back, "Actually, no one asked the opinion of Gaston!" He also overhears Goofy complementing Mickey and Minnie on their performance after Daisy pretended to break her leg so that Minnie could perform, saying that he should pretend to break his leg to help Mickey with Gaston misunderstanding and saying "No one breaks their leg like Gaston!" He then goes off screen and a tremendous crash is heard leaving Goofy and Daisy stunned, which is assumed that he literally tried to break his own leg by injuring himself. In the episode "Halloween With Hades", he eats one of the queen's poisoned apples, saying "No one eats candied apples like Gaston!", and falling into the Sleeping Death, to which Daisy says "and now no one needs a wake-up kiss like Gaston". Gaston was one of the many villains to join the takeover in Mickey's House of Villains. Much like most Disney villains, despite his death in the film, Gaston gained a recurring role on House of Mouse as a guest character, once again voiced by Richard White. His most notable appearance, in the episode "Daisy's Debut", had a running gag in which he frequently injected himself into other people's conversations to announce, "No one verbs like Gaston!" This gag would later go through the entire series and would become a memorable catchphrase for Gaston, much to the annoyance of others. Instances of this catchphrase include, "No one sings like Gaston!" in response to Daisy's compliment on Ariel's singing, "No one makes faces in spoons like Gaston!" when Timon and Pumbaa are making faces in spoons (with an annoyed Timon answering back, "Actually, no one asked the opinion of Gaston!"), "No one breaks their leg like Gaston!" after a misunderstanding when he overheard Goofy deciding to pretend to break his leg to help Mickey perform before he goes off screen, literally breaking his own leg and "No one eats candied apples like Gaston!" before eating one of the Queen's apples and promptly collapsing, to which Daisy reacts to by snarking, "Now no one needs a wake-up kiss like Gaston!" Gaston was one of the many villains to join the takeover orchestrated by Jafar, Captain Hook, Ursula, Cruella De Vil, and Hades in Mickey's House of Villains. ''Once Upon a Time'' Gaston is featured in the ABC series in a very minor role played by Sage Brocklebank. Here, he was engaged to Belle through an arranged marriage, but just like the film, she did not love him because she found him quite "shallow". Unlike his Disney counterpart, he appears to be more noble, focused, and dependable, as shown when he expressed concern for Belle's agreement to go with Rumpelstiltskin and when she refused his marriage proposal. He attempted to reclaim her from Rumpelstiltskin regardless, but was transformed into a rose and given as a gift to Belle. ''Descendants'' Gaston was revived, and it was also revealed that he had two twin sons, who he named after himself (which is not surprising); their names are Gaston Jr. and Gaston the Third, but his two sons have not inherited his obsession with girls. He also has a third son named Gil, who appeared in Descendants 2 as a supporting antagonist. Reception Gaston is considered one of Disney's most popular villains. He is ranked #11 in an official poll, and the Nostalgia Critic placed him as the 5th best Disney villain, citing him as being different from most other Disney villains in that he wasn't evil from the start. Fans on the Internet often jokingly idolize him similar to how the townspeople do in the movie, giving birth to the "No one (X'') like Gaston" meme, and the "Gaston" song in particular is a very popular source for YouTube Poop. Quotes 1991 film 2017 film Trivia *Gaston's last name "LeGume" means "vegetable" in French. *Gaston was created for the film and does not appear in the original fairytale Disney based the film on. Beauty's sisters (who were cut from the film) are the antagonists of the original fairy tale. **Gaston was instead directly inspired by an antagonist alongside Belle's siblings in Jean Cocteau's 1946 adaptation of the original story, named "Avenant", who is a friend of Belle's brother. At the end of the film, he is punished by the Roman goddess Diana to take on the form of the Beast when Belle and the Beast profess their love for each other. *He is ranked #11 in the Top 30 Disney Villains. *Gaston was going to be voiced by Rupert Everett, the same actor who also played Doctor Claw in the live action film adaptation of ''Inspector Gadget, and voiced Prince Charming in the two DreamWorks films, Shrek 2 and Shrek the Third. Everett was denied because he did not sound arrogant enough, something he would later keep in mind when voicing Prince Charming. *The animators researched high school and college jock stereotypes to create Gaston's menacing and arrogant mannerisms. *Gaston acts as a literal foil to the Beast, as they are both egotistical men who want to have Belle for selfish reasons (the Beast wants Belle to help break his curse while Gaston wants her as his trophy wife). However, the Beast proves himself to be capable of change, compassion and courage as he is willing to ensure Belle's happiness and safety (such as saving her from a wolf pack, giving her a library, and letting her go to help her father), which allowed him to earn her love to break his curse. Gaston, on the other hand, refuses to change his ways out of his own arrogance and prefers to use dirty tricks to get what he wants, deeming himself far more worse than the Beast. In fact, Gaston can be seen as representing the sort of person that the Beast would have almost end up becoming like if he had never met the Enchantress and Belle. *Gaston was not present in Kingdom Hearts II, despite being the main antagonist of Beauty and the Beast. Xaldin, a member of Organization XIII, serves as this world's main antagonist and reprises the role of Forte. **However, Gaston finally debuted in the Kingdom Hearts series in Kingdom Hearts chi. *Originally, Gaston was going to say to The Beast: "It's over Beast! Time to die!". This was changed, because it was slightly out of character, as Gaston is attempting to kill the Beast so that he can have Belle for himself. **When Gaston says, "Belle is mine!" his lips instead synch to "Time to die!", implying that the filmmakers changed the line late in development. *In two mockbusters of the Disney version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, namely the Golden Films version and The Secret of the Hunchback, the respective main villains are clearly based off Gaston, specially the Golden Films version. *Though Gaston persuaded the villagers to hunt the Beast by lying that he was a threat to the entire village (even though the Beast only left his castle twice to rescue Belle from a wolf pack and a lake of thin ice), Gaston ultimately decided to deal with the Beast himself, likely due to seeing him as a rival for Belle's affections and the villagers would potentially discover the Beast's peaceful nature if they discovered him before Gaston. *During his fall off the castle, you can quickly see that some skulls appear in his eyes. This is likely to symbolize that Gaston did not survive the fall into the castle moat. *During production of the 1991 film, there were several alternative versions to Gaston's death: **After wounding the Beast, Gaston fell from the castle into the woods, where he has survived with a broken leg. However, he is confronted by several wolves who previously pursued Maurice and Belle. Without hesitation, the wolves close in on Gaston and mauled him to death. This scene was removed, but was later reused for the death of Scar in The Lion King (the wolves were replaced by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, and the Hyena Clan). **An alternative version of his death was for Gaston to lay multiple stabbings on the Beast and commit suicide by falling to his death laughing maniacally, as he feels that no one else would have Belle if he can't have her for himself, but not before he lashes out at Belle for ruining his pride and preferring the Beast over him. However, this was edited out since it was too dark, rewritten to have Gaston lose his footing after stabbing the Beast and only requiring one stab to finish him off. *Before Prince Hans from Frozen who is confirmed to be 23 years old, Gaston was the youngest major Disney villain to date most believing him to be around 25. *In a Youtube series called The Frollo Show, Gaston is the deuteragonist and is Frollo's best friend. Ironically, he is portrayed as rather heroic, though otherwise he is similar to personality to his Disney counterpart. Navigation Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Descendants Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Poachers Category:Leader Category:Charismatic Category:Blackmailers Category:Delusional Category:Misogynists Category:Hypocrites Category:Fighter Category:Thief Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Master Orator Category:Crossover Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Deceased Category:Perverts Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Thugs Category:Warlords Category:Conspirators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Businessmen Category:Sadists Category:Rivals Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Extravagant Category:Provoker Category:Fanatics Category:Military Category:Love rivals Category:Traitor Category:Vandals Category:Criminals Category:Cowards Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrestlers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Parents Category:Propagandists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Rapists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Greedy Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Trickster Category:Destroyers